


We are who we are

by Lilith_Sam



Series: Duskwood Series: Sam [2]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nerdy-Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Sam/pseuds/Lilith_Sam
Summary: Jake is no longer hunted and could start all over again. While taking a walk in the park and have a picnic, Sam and Jake talk about their respective pasts and exchange anecdotes.A short (stand-alone) story that takes place after the epilogue of "Unsolving Mystery".Caution: „Nerdy-Talk“  ;)
Relationships: MC/Jake, OC/Jake, Sam/Jake
Series: Duskwood Series: Sam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163909
Kudos: 6





	We are who we are

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about, how Jake become a hacker and I thought "why not inspired by an old movie?“
> 
> I hope you like this short story.
> 
> Enjoy reading and please, stay healthy.

"So you're kind of 'Jason Bourne' just as a 'hacker version'?" Sam asked Jake, amused.

The two were walking holding hands in the park in Sam's home town. Sam wanted to show him her favorite spot. The big old tree that stood in the middle of the park. There it all started back then.

On their way Jake had told her what he had done that he was hunted.  
This was a thing of his past now, as Sam asked for a 'favor' and made sure that Jake was a free man again.

"You are seriously comparing me to a character from a spy action movie?" Jake looked incredulously at Sam.

"Why not? Apart from the fact that both the books by Robert Ludlum and the film series are pretty cool, I can see certain parallels between the character and you."

"Parallels? I am not a former CIA hit man with amnesia, nor did I become who I am through any secret government programs."

Sam laughed. "No not that. But you were tracking down your past and trying to figure out why this was all happening. You are resourceful, clever, cunning, and careful. You are trying not to draw attention to yourself and have tried to get rid of your persecutors."  
She paused for a moment before winked and say "and you look damn good."

Jake smiled at her. "You do think I look good?"

"Is that all you kept?"

"No, but what I like most" he said with a smile.  
He stopped, pulled Sam over, embraced her and kissed her passionately.

Sam liked this new lightheartedness from Jake. However, Sam still couldn't quite believe her luck.  
That she's dating Jake. The mysterious hacker she met while successfully helping a group of friends find their missing friend.

She smiled at him as their lips detached.  
Then she continued: “All right. In your opinion, what would be a more appropriate comparison? 'Elliot Alderson' from 'Mr. Robot'?"

Jake looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Now you're comparing me to a character with dissociative identity disorder? Serious, Sam, what kind of impression did I leave on you?!"

Sam smiled at her boyfriend. “You should stop seeing only the negatives, Jake. Because that's not what I'm up to. I meant that he's quite a genius."

Jake blushed. He couldn't handle compliments, just like Sam.

In the meantime they had reached the big old tree.

Sam looked at Jake, embarrassed. "This is it, my favorite spot."  
She pointed to a large branch. “I always sit down there. From there I can keep an eye on the whole park and watch the people. This place calms me down and here I can let my mind wander. And that's where I sat when the message came from Thomas."  
She paused for a moment and looked deep into Jake's eyes. “You're the first man to whom I show this spot and who is allowed to accompany me here. Well, apart from my dad."

"Wow. I am honored. You really choose a nice spot" Jake answered with a smile.

The two sat down by the tree. Jake leaned against the tree trunk and Sam sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her hip. She leaned her head on Jake's shoulder.

They sat there for a while and enjoyed the togetherness.  
Then Sam started again with the comparisons: “Are you maybe more into the classics? Then I would think of 'Dade Murphy' from 'Hackers'. Somehow I can very well imagine how little Jake saw it in front of the tube TV and watched the VHS of 'Hackers' over and over again."

Jake had to laugh. "OK. You clearly watch too many movies and have a blooming imagination, Sam. But this time you are right. I actually watched the movie over and over again as a kid. Maybe it really inspired me a little."

Sam smiled and looked at him. “So we're getting closer to it. Won't you tell me more about it, Jake?"

Jake smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I could. If you tell me more about yourself."

"Fine. 'Quid pro quo'. What do you want to know?"

"Why this place?"

“My dad showed me this place shortly after we moved here. It was about a year after the kidnapping and I was still traumatized and fearful. It took a long time to get over it. It sounds strange, but this spot helped, too. And after my dad died a few years ago, I always had the feeling that I could still be close to him when I'm here. It's your turn."

“Teasing and then don't tell. That's unfair” Jake murmured in Sam's ear.

"You wanted to know why this place and I answered this question" Sam replied with a wink.

"Fine. I was very introverted as a kid. I didn't know what to do or say to the other kids my age and never really knew how to deal with them. So I preferred to stay to myself. But even then I was very interested in computers. And after watching the movie 'Hackers', I started to dig into that matter more. At the same time, I began to ask my mom about my father. I wanted to know who he is, why he abandoned us and never wanted me as his son. However, I did not get an answer from her at the time. So I did some research myself."

He paused. Sam looked at him expectantly.

Jake smiled and then continued: "All right. I'm not as mean as you. So I'll tell you that too. I was around 13 when I first successfully hacked into the network at my school. It was during class. At that time we had a subject called 'EDV'. I think it's more known as 'IT' these days. I have no idea what I should have done. But instead of doing whatever it was, I tried hacking into the school network to access my file. I thought there might be some clue in there as to who my father is. I successfully managed to get to the file. Unfortunately, I made a mistake and didn't observe my surroundings. And just when I found something interesting, my teacher stood behind me."  
Jake grinned. "It's your turn again" he said with a wink.

Sam gave him a challenging look. "What do I have to do so that you go on telling the story after all?"

“What about 'Quid pro quo'? It's your turn. Then I'll go on."

"Hmpf. Fine. But 'teasing and then don't tell. That's unfair'” Sam imitated Jake.

He laughed. “Now you know how I feel. Would you tell me more about your father and your family?"

"I can do that. Now I can talk about it without bursting into tears. My dad was very important to me, Jake. That's why this place means so much to me. He died because of a brain tumor a few years ago. He didn't have to suffer long, but it was a tough time for us. Especially since in the end he could neither walk nor speak. On his good days, I came here with him anyway, in a wheelchair. But at some point even that was no longer possible. My dad was the one who introduced me to Marko after my kidnapping. Marko is a former Mossad agent. Among other things, he taught me how to defend myself and how to deal with my fear. Nora and I still train with him nowadays. He's kind of an 'uncle' and very important to me. He and Nora are the only family I have left and that I would call so. There are still distant relatives, but I have no contact with them. I can't remember my mother. Unfortunately she died when I was born."

"I'm very sorry, Sam" Jake said with sadness in his voice.

“You don't have to be, Jake. For a while I blamed myself for my mother's death. Thought she would still be alive if it hadn't been for me. But that's not true. And with my dad, Nora and Marko, I had the best, small, bizarre family I could wish for."

"Thanks for telling me" Jake said, then kissed Sam gently.

Sam took drinks out of the small backpack she had taken and opened a beer for each. They both took a sip.

"How did your first hacking experience continued?" Sam asked curiously.

Jake stretched out his legs and Sam took the chance to lie down with her head on his lap. She looked at him. "I'm all ears."

Jake smiled as he thought back to the experience. His right hand touched Sam's arm to stroke it. With his left hand he played with a strand of Sam's hair.

“As I said, my teacher suddenly stood behind me. And the first thing I thought was, 'Fuck, I got caught, I'm sure there will be a lot of trouble' followed by 'Shit, I was so close'. I waited for the teacher to yell at me, send me to the principal, call my mom or even the police. But he just stood there and looked at me, I couldn't read his gaze. Then he said I should come to his office after class."

Jake paused to take a sip. Then he continued. 

“As you can probably imagine, the rest of the school day was torture for me. I couldn't think of anything but this teacher, his expression and his words. When class was over, I went to his office. I was really scared who would be waiting for me there. But to my surprise the two of us were alone. After I closed the door behind me and sat in a chair across from his desk, he looked at me intently. Then he asked how I did it. You have to know that he was not only the 'IT' teacher, but also responsible for the school's network. So I explained to him what I had done. He listened carefully to me. When I finished, he admitted that he was impressed. Then he wanted to know why I did it. I told him that too, even though it was really difficult for me. When I finished, he said that there was nothing in my file about my father. So I was back at the beginning, which of course frustrated me. But I tried to put that aside for now and instead ask my teacher what would happen now. I was surprised when he said he wouldn't tell anyone about the incident. As long as I promise not to hack the school network again."  
He grinned. "I got away with it."

Sam looked at him in amazement. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

Jake looked down at her smiling. “Believe me, Sam. Neither do I. Now, however, I think he only let me get away with it because he was just too embarrassed to admit that a 13-year-old cub had managed to hack into the network for which he was responsible."

Sam laughed. "Plausible theory. But I'm afraid you will never find out what he really thought back then."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look damn cute when you laugh like that?" Jake suddenly asked her.  
Sam blushed and didn't know what to say about it. He leaned over and kissed her sensual.

For a while the two sat like that. Jake leaning against the tree, Sam's head in his lap. He looked into the distance and watched the goings-on around them. Sam was watching Jake. Suddenly his gaze changed.

"Why does Phil always call me 'Steve Trevor'?" He asked aloud as he thought about it. Then he looked at Sam. "I always think I should be upset if he calls me that, but when I look at you and see how you react, it feels like I have to be flattered."

"I kind of thought you'd be familiar with DC and comics" Sam said with a smile. She sat up and now also leaned against the tree.

Jake took her hand before answering. "Oh, I know about comics too, don't get me wrong. But not necessarily with the 'classic' Marvel and DC heroes. I grew up with 'Hellblazer', 'Accident Man' and of course 'V for Vendetta'."

"The latter doesn't surprise me at all" Sam replied and winked at him. "I have to admit, you have very good taste when it comes to comics."

Jake looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Thank you. But when I look at my beautiful, clever and inventive girlfriend like that, I would like to say that I have shown good taste here too."

Sam blushed again. Jake took Sam's head in his hands and kissed her softly.  
When they broke apart, Sam gave Jake a serious look. "Don't let your girlfriend see you kissing me."

Jake looked at her confused and shortly afterwards had to laugh out loud. He looked at her happily and took her hand again. "So what's this 'Steve Trevor' thing all about?"

"As you have noticed, Phil just calls me 'Wonder Woman' since I found Hannah. This is his new favorite nickname for me. Well and 'Steve Trevor' is a character from the comics and the movies."  
Sam paused for a moment and looked Jake in the eyes. Then she said quietly and shyly, "especially in the earlier adventures, 'Steve Trevor' was the great love of 'Diana Prince', 'Wonder Womans' alter ego."

Jake grinned "Wow. Then that's really a compliment from Phil."  
He thought about it for a moment and then asked: “What do you think? Do I deserve to be called that by Phil? Am I your 'Steve Trevor'?"

Sam looked at him and answered without hesitation "Yes, you are." Then she kissed him passionately.

Jake looked at her happily and finally said with a wink "It's your turn to ask again, 'Diana'."

Sam thought for a moment. Then she asked "Would you tell me more about how you managed to locate your father and his family?"

“I can do that. It was shortly after my mother died of cancer. I was in the process of clearing her apartment and sorting out her belongings when I discovered a box of old photos and other memories. I looked at it and discovered a letter addressed to me. He looked quite old. I opened it and read it. Apparently she had already written the letter when I started asking her questions about my father as a child. In any case, she stated in the letter that he hadn't let us fall, as I always thought. Rather, he didn't even know that I exist. The two had separated then because he had to move hundreds of kilometers away to a small town due to his work. It wasn't until after he was gone that my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. She always wanted to get in touch with him and tell him about me, but she never could do it. There were also several photos of him and my mother in the envelope. During the search for Hannah, I sent one of these photos to Lilly to prove who I am. To get to the point, in the letter my mother also gave me his name and the location of Duskwood. And then I looked for him and found out that he was married and the father of two daughters, Hannah and Lilly. Hannah was the older sister, she was just finishing high school and was about to graduate when I got in touch with her. And how it went on, you found out from Lilly."

"Thanks for telling me, Jake" Sam said, embracing him.

He looked at Sam sadly. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if my mother had followed him back then or had called him."  
Then his face lit up again when he said “But we are who we are. And on the other hand, I might never have met you. And I think that would be a shame."

Sam smiled at him and then leaned on Jake's shoulder again.

A short time later, Sam's cell phone rang, it was Nora. She wanted to know if they'd be back for dinner and stop at Sam and Nora's favorite restaurant on the way back to bring food.

After the phone call, Sam looked at Jake and said “I guess it's time to go home. Too bad. I still have so many questions."

Jake smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Sweety, we still have all the time in the world."

Then the two made their way back home.


End file.
